


Crazy In Love

by captndevil



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Klaroline, Klaroline Winter Wonderland Exchange 2016, Smut, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xBenQCatx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBenQCatx/gifts).



crazy in love | klaus&caroline


End file.
